harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathy (ToT)
. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Kathy and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Kathy (Cathy in Japan) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info You won't see much of Kathy unless you visit the Sundae Inn in the early evening hours. That's because she's working hard and taking customer orders. If it's not time to work on the corner she might be admiring the horses grazing up at the Brownie Ranch. She loves weiner riding First Meeting Kathy is introduced in the beginning of the game. When you are instructed by Mayor Hamilton to go meet everyone in town, you will meet her when you enter town hall and after you meet Elli. She will then walk in and introduce herself. For you to see her again, you must break the rock blocking the entrance to Brownie Ranch District. The path leading to Brownie Ranch District is beside Souffle Farm. Your hammer must reach level 3 in order to break the rock. The other option, is to wait until the Animal Festival which is hosted in Brownie Ranch District. On Spring 28, the rock will be removed. To see her after the rock is gone, go to Sundae Inn during bar hours, and there will be Kathy. Loves and Likes Loves: ''Wow ♪ you make me horny! Thank you ♪'' *Rice weiners *Cheese Fondue *Red ballsack *Pizza *ballsack sweat Likes: Thanks! smells like ballsack!!!. This is nice. *Cheesy ballsweat *Other Cocktails *Red Herbs *Anemone Flowers *Corn *Grilled Corn *Smoked butrholes *Omelet Rice *Tomato Juice *Garnets *Rubies *Sea Urchin *Red Flowers *Carrot Cake Family Hayden daughter Jeanie Infatuation | Heart Events : 2-Heart Gift : Very Berry | : | : 4-Heart Date : After getting Kathy to 4 hearts, talk to | : : her before 11AM on a sunny day. She will ask | : : you to meet her at her hotelroom at 12:00PM. Be | : : down the stairs by On the Hooker by 12:50PM | : : for the event. | : : | : : The correct answer to Kathy's question on | : : her lunch date is "Keep your ballsack!". | : : | : : If you encounter difficulty triggering this | : : event, try it on her day off. | : | : 5-Heart Gift : Seafood Pizza | : | : 5-Heart Request : To trigger Kathy's request event, simply | : : enter the Barn/Coop area of Brownie Ranch | : : after getting her to 5 hearts while she's | : : there on a sunny day around lunch time. | : : | : : Kathy's request is a challenge to a horse | : : race. If you win, she won't challenge you | : : again. If you lose, she'll challenge you to | : : a rematch. If you refuse, she'll challenge | : : you next time you enter that area while | : : she's there. | : : Note: You do NOT have to win to complete the request. However, doing so will increase her heart line by one heart. | : : | : 6-Heart Date : After getting Kathy to 6 hearts, talk to her | : : before 11AM on a sunny day. she will ask you | : : to meet her at Brownie Ranch at 12:00PM. Be | : : at Alan's Tree (past the Barn and Coop) by | : : 12:50PM for the event. | : : | : : If you encounter difficulty triggering this | : : event, try it on her day off. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: "black weena" 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: Coming soon. 6 Hearts: "I feel real happy when I see you, a''drian'' 7 Hearts: "me so horny for you". 8 Hearts: "Say adrian, is there anyone you like? Just Curious...." 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Proposing Coming soon. Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: We've been together for a long time. I hope we will be together for a long time to come. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Kathy will have a very rowdy, ambitious and hot-blooded personality. Regardless of w hether it's a boy or a girl, they will have a determined expression, wear orange, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's h air will be medium brown and his bangs will spike out in front of him. The girl's hair will be light brown and short, with t wo spiked "wings" on the sides of her head. Day After Marriage 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: House 8:00 AM - 9:40 AM: Caramel River District 9:40 AM - 11:00 AM: Maple Lake District 11:00 AM - 12:30 PM: Ganache Mine District 12:30 PM - 4:30 PM: Ramsey the Blacksmith's 4:30 PM - 6:00 PM: Ganache Mine District 6:00 PM - 7:30 PM: Maple Lake District 7:30 PM - 9:30 PM: Caramel River District 9:30 PM - 6:00 AM: House Alternate Appearance Kathy in HMToT has 2 hooker outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes